Telephone fraud has long been a problem for telephony systems. With the introduction of VoIP networks and Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) trunks, the opportunities for telephony fraud is even greater. The recent development of new telephony platforms that enable a wider range of developers to create useful products also enables nefarious parties to create programs that commit telephony fraud. As one example, toll fraud has become a common problem on telephony platforms due in part to easier access to disposable telephone numbers. Other forms of telephony fraud can result in chargebacks for telephony platform providers when the telephony fraud involves stolen credit cards. Yet other forms of telephony fraud use valuable resources for improper uses that would otherwise be used for legitimate applications. Telephony fraud can be damaging to users that fall victim to the telephony frauds, to the profitability of telephony platforms, and to the performance of legitimate telephony applications. Furthermore, as developers are more frequently building on top of other infrastructure, those developers may not have access to the raw information to prevent such illicit use of their applications. Thus, there is a need in the telephony field to create a new and useful method and system for preventing illicit use of a telephony platform. This invention provides such a new and useful method and system.